Hans Gerritsen
| shoots = | height_ft = | height_in = | weight_lb = | team = | league = | played_for = HYS The Hague Blue Six Amsterdam Baarn A.IJ.H.C. Amsterdam | birth_date = December 29, 1907 | birth_place = The Hague, Netherlands | death_date = October 7, 1990 | death_place = The Hague, Netherlands | career_start = 1933 | career_end = 1942 }} Hans Johan Teengs Gerritsen (December 29, 1907 - October 7, 1990) was a Dutch hockey player. He was a member of the Dutch National Team at the World Championships in 1935 and 1939. Gerritsen was the son of a grain merchant from Amersfoort. He was the nephew of Aletta Jacobs and Carel Victor Gerritsen. In 1930 he took a course at the Business School of Lausanne. He got to know the unknown Bernhard zur Lippe-Biesterfeld, who later became the Dutch prince consort. Relations with the Royal Family were committed and Gerritsen was named by the princesses' Uncle Hans ". In Lausanne he had been introduced to ice hockey. Back in the Netherlands Gerritsen was a member of HYS The Hague. He also played for Baarn, A.IJ.H.C. Amsterdam, and the Blue Six Amsterdam. His older brother, Jan Gerritsen, was a talented goaltender. Gerritsen worked for KLM and was attached to the military intelligence GS III. During World War II he was a member of the Intelligence Service of the Order. He was arrested in 1942. Hanns Rauter would have stopped his personal execution, after which he was transferred to Natzweiler-Struthof and later to Dachau. After the capitulation of Germany he organized together with some other Dutch prisoners, including Carel Steensma and W. L. Brugsma, a bus which the group traveled to the Netherlands. The bus was initially stopped at Vaals because the occupants did not have valid papers. After the war Gerritsen guard Rauter, which Gerritsen would have asked whether it could not execute him (Rauter was later executed by firing squad). He worked at the National Security Agency, from July 12, 1945 as the second man of the investigation department under William Sanders. He later became a lobbyist for the aircraft industry. In 1976, his actions investigated as a lobbyist under the Lockheed affair. Gerritsen was exonerated and filed a complaint against Nieuwe Revu because of a biased article Wim Klinkenberg. He had now become of former resistance fighters who were protesting against the release of the spokesman Three of Breda. In 1989 he changed his mind and he supported the Lubbers II to the release of Ferdinand aus der Fünten and Franz Fischer. Gerritsen was a member of the purifying commission was established after the war by the Netherlands Ice Hockey Association and later became an honorary member of the association. In 1988, the Hans Teengs Gerritsen Wissel Bokaal was established in his honor. He was a board member of the Dutch Olympic Committee (as of June 18, 1970 Vice-President) from May 6, 1969 to 1973. In the last years of his life Gerritsen lived in Wassenaar. He died at the age of 82 after a car accident, when he suffered a heart attack behind the wheel. Statistics Category:Dutch players